Power Rangers: Pawns In A Game
by Zexth
Summary: Old rangers who have lost their powers have begun to find their morphers have been returned to them with the morphers resorted to full power. Many are then attacked by weird creatures made of darkness that are capturing many of the rangers.
1. Old School

(Ahhh sidenote that I wasn't able to mention in the sumarry, the story is set between the time trent got his white dino powers and turned good again and the end of the dino thunder series

the trailer for this fanfic is now up **www dot youtube dot co dot uk./watch?vbiFu17gs5-c **check it out and I hope you enjoy it, side note I know this chapter is reeeeally short but the ones after are longer.)

Tommy left the reefside high school and began to make his way to his car with his briefcase in his hand. His lab coat blew in the wind slightly and his bracelet with his Dino gem became visible everyone and again. When he reached his car he through his briefcase into the back step and stretched while taking a look around at the school grounds. It was silent, there wasn't another soul to be seen but that was understandable as he had been one of the last to leave the school today. He opened the driver seat door of hid car and was about to get in when the ground under his feet began shaking violently.

"What the," He said as he tried to stay on his feet,

Suddenly a number of completely black creatures with sharp claws appeared. They then all rushed towards Tommy with their claws ready to slash at him.

Tommy kicked the first one square in the chest and the second that attacked him was kicked in the side. Suddenly two others appeared behind Dr Oliver and grabbed his arms, their claws were digging deep into his arms but they weren't breaking the skin. He was starting to feel slightly ill like he had eaten something bad, he was starting to get dizzy and thing around him seemed to spin slightly.

Tommy was then able to yank his arms from the grasp of these old creatures and suddenly he began feeling better again, he deduced that the creatures must have had some sort of weird power that had a negative effect on the human body. He glanced around quickly and realised that he outnumbered quite badly and these creatures seemed a lot tougher than the grunts that he usually had to deal with.

He glanced around again to make sure that no one was watching him, "Ok you want to play rough," He said to them with a smile. There was then the sound of a small roar as his Dino morpher appeared were his Dino gem had been before.

"Dino Thunder Power up HA," He shouted as he clicked the key into his morpher and turned it. Tommy Oliver changed before them and in a few seconds he was wearing his black dino thuder ranger costume.

"And just encase that isn't enough for you," He added with in a slightly amused tone

"SUPER DINO MODE," He yelled at them as his Black Ranger form grew spikes.

He then assumed his fighting stance and waited for one of these strange creatures to attack him.


	2. Back In Black And Better Than Ever

Adam Park was closing down his Dojo for the day. He had told the other staff that they could go home early and that he could handle closing down the Dojo on his own. As he was locking the front door he heard a tapping on the glass; he quickly looked up to see a creature that was completely black, its long claws were now scrapping against the glass slowly and it then began to thrash its claws against the glass until it began to crack.

Adam was speechless for a second as he slowly backed away from the door, the creature at the other side was then joined by more and more. "Damn..," He muttered as he quickly moved away from the doors. Suddenly more creatures appeared within the Dojo and began to surround him; he took a few steps back until he heard the glass doors behind him breaking and more of these weird creatures getting in.

"This is not my day," He muttered to himself as he glanced over to the door of his office. His morpher was in there even though the power coin inside the morpher was cracked it would still be useful if he found himself being overpowered by the strange foes. 

One of the group ran forward and slashed at Adam but he was able to move in time to avoid him. Then the others began attacking as well and Adam rolled in-between a few of their legs and knocked one down while he did it. He was now outside the large group of odd creatures and made his way towards the door of his office. He slammed the door shut, he heard as a few of the creatures ran into the door and fell to the ground while the others began breaking the door down.

He quickly picked his bag up off the ground and rummaged through it for a few seconds. He turned it upside down and began searching through the stuff that had poured out his bag. He realised after a few seconds that his morpher wasn't there and looked up when he heard the door begin to crack. He got to his feet and backed away from the door slightly when something glinted out of the corner of his eye. It was his morpher, he had no idea how it had got there but he was just happy to have finally found it. He quickly lifted it but spotted that something was different. The coin in his morpher, which had been cracked, was now in perfect condition. He was suspicious and wasn't sure whether he sound use it or not but the creatures finally broke through the door answered the question for him. 

"Its Morphing time," He called out, his voice echoed through the Dojo.

"Mastodon," He shouted as he held his morpher up in the air. Adam suddenly became covered in a bright light and was transformed into his Black ranger form. He pulled out his power axe and slashed the nearest creature back into the group behind him. It knocked some its fellow creatures down as it fell back but more just climb over their allies that had fallen and were now filling the small room.

"Man…. It feels good to be back in black," He shouted as he held his power axe tightly in his hands. 

"Excuse me gentlemen its feeling a tad crowded in here," He said as he pulled out his blaster and started firing at the creatures that had gotten into his office, which he now realised was quite small. He then jumped up onto his table to give himself some more room to fire without the risk of being caught in the explosion. He didn't notice that one of creatures that had fallen to the ground had crawled over to the table and felt the creature sink its claws into his feet. His head began throbbing suddenly and he began to lose his balance, he was finding it very hard to think.

"Hey let go!" he said as he kicked it in the head and forced it to let go. After it let go Adam's head stopped throbbing and he was slowly beginning to feel better again. He glanced back to the door and saw that it was surrounded and there was no chance of hi getting past them all. He fired a few more shots and looked around his office for another way out. He spotted the minuscule window that his office had, it seemed like his only option but he wasn't sure if he could fit through it. He glanced over at the armada of faceless creatures that blocked the doorway and decided that it was the only chance that he had left. He took a deep breath and worked up the courage as he fired one final blast and then took a step back until he was against the wall. He then jumped through the air and stretched his body out so that it was as flat as possible. He listened to the glass break the sounded echoed loudly in his ears. He prepared himself for the landing and rolled slightly. He landed badly on his shoulder and he felt a sharp pain throughout his body. He clutched his shoulder in pain, staggering to his feet as he dropped his axe and blaster, the weight of his weapons too much to bear on his injured arm. He gasped as he looked up and saw that there were more creatures outside as well. They were all looking at him cause they had heard the glass break and were now making their way towards him. He let go his shoulder and picked up his blaster


	3. All Grown Up

Justin was in his home working on a presentation for college that he had to hand in the next day. He had already finished; he was just making sure that he had made no mistakes in it. He opened his drawer when he saw no mistakes and placed the papers in it. He then spotted something that brought back a number of memories. It was his turbo morpher, the device that had allowed him to become the blue turbo ranger and help the other rangers to fight evil. It had been years since he had used it last and he had grown quite a bit and his hair had gotten a tad longer but that wasn't a big surprise.

He also took out the Turbo key and felt the slight temptation to active his morpher again just so he could felt the energy and excitement he had felt back in his ranger days. He strapped the morpher to his hand and fiddled with the key for a bit but didn't activate it. He heard some noise down stairs and shot up out of his chair. His dad was out for the night so he was the only one that was meant to be in the house at the moment.

He walked quietly into his kitchen and spotted a number of people in his living room but when he looked closer he realised that they weren't people at all. He ducked down quickly behind a kitchen counter and slowed his breathing hoping that he wouldn't give himself away some how. He glanced down at his morpher and the key and realised that he could fight these beings with his turbo powers.

"Shift into turbo," He whispered as he clicked the key into his turbo morpher and turned it. The last time he had used his morpher it had made him grow to the size of the other rangers but now it didn't have to because he was already that size. He stood up quickly and was spotted by one of the drones, which let out a battle cry that alerted the others to the fact he'd spotted who they were looking for.

"Alright bring it on," He told them as he jumped over the counter and used his turbo speed to ram into the one that had let of the battle cry. It went flying through the window causing is to smash into a number of pieces.

"Oh my dad is so going to kill me," Justin said in shock as he realised what he had just done. He looked out the window to see that the thing he had thrown down there had vanished without trace. "He is never going to believe me," He muttered as he looked out the window frame. He was glad that his Dad wasn't coming back any time soon because he didn't want him getting tangled up in the fight.

Another of creatures jumped onto Justin but he was able free himself by throwing it out the windowless frame. He was about to take out his turbo blaster when he realised that they were still in the house and that if he fired he could miss and damage the house more. "I'll deal with you clowns without weapons," He said confidently. He wasn't even sure if these things could understand him but he was trying to sound like he was in full control of the situations. He saw that his neighbours were all starting to gather around his house, he quickly hid behind a wall so that they couldn't see him. If they saw him in his ranger form they may figure out that he was a ranger or think that his father is one.

He glanced towards the door that lead back into the kitchen and suddenly ran back into it. The creatures followed him into the kitchen and Justin picked up a nearby stool and stabbed one of them in the stomach, this caused it to fall one knee while it clutched its stomach with one of its hands and used the other to try to reach out and grab him.

"Aw proposing already," Justin said with a small laugh. "Sorry you're just not my type," He said as he slammed the stool into its side, which caused it to fall to the floor. He could hear the sound of voices getting closer. He had to get these creatures out of here before his neighbours came into his house to investigate the window being smashed.

"Now I think its time we took this little party outside," He told them as he guarded against one of the slashing at him. He grabbed onto its arms tightly and threw it across the kitchen counter. He dashed towards the back door bashing it open and running out into his backyard. He skidded to a stop and span around to look too look at the group that was filling out of his house through the back door. "I hope this works," He muttered as he raised his hand up to his helmet and touched the side of it. "Turbo Kart," He called out as he raised his hand up into the air. A flash of blue light appeared in front of him and he couldn't help but laugh with excitement. He slid into the kart quickly and set his foot on the pedal. "Catch me if you can," He says to them in a teasing tone of voice as he put pressure on the pedal. A few of the creatures leapt at him as he began to drive away and three were able to latch on before he could get far enough away.

"Hey watch the paint job," He told them as he began turning the steering wheel violently in an attempt to force the creatures to let go of his kart. He looked behind him and was glad to see that they were all following him away from his house. "Sorry I'm not the type to pick up hitch hikers," He told them as he quickly hit the brake and turned the steering wheel again. The things all flew off and rolled down the street in front of Justin, they bounced slightly as they rolled. Justin took his foot off the brake and put a small amount of pressure on the accelerator so that he was facing the group that was chasing after him. He held his foot on the brake and put more pressure on the accelerator, the karts engine began to heat up and then Justin let go of the break. The wheels turned to quickly at first and left skid marks on the road without moving the kart forwards but after a few seconds it was charging down the small street. The creatures attempted to turn back and run but they couldn't get away in time and were getting knocked away by the turbo kart. He then stopped again and got out of his kart to look at his handy work; all the creatures that had been chasing him were melting into the ground. "Ahhhh, I'm just too good," He said boastfully as the last melted out of sight. He turned to get back into his kart when more of the weird beings appeared blocking him from his vehicle. "Okay maybe I spoke a little too soon," He said nervously as he assumed his fighting stance.


	4. No Where Is Safe

Cassie had been in the cafeteria of the Astro megaship and had been enjoying a meal with her fellow space rangers. They were all chatting to each other happily about their last few missions and when they were going to stop by earth again to see how everyone was doing.

Karone wandered into the room in and grabbed a chair and sat at the side of the table beside her brother and Zhane. Suddenly the alarms began to roar out through the ship and all the rangers got to their feet. Karone slowly got to her feet and glanced at her arm, wishing she still had her powers from when she was with the lost Galaxy power rangers but she had returned them to Kendrix when she had been resurrected.

"Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert," The ships computerized voice said to them quickly.

"That's impossible they shouldn't just be able to get in to the ship, the shields are up and that stops anyone without access getting in," Andros said as he looked down the nearest hallway to see that weird beings were flooding the ships hallways and making their way towards the ships cafeteria.

"Deca seal the doors," He said in a commanding tone to the computer, he was quickly taking charge of the situation. Just after he finished his sentence the doors quickly sealed down, the sound of fists banging into the thick metal doors echoed throughout the room and the rangers grouped together quite closely.

"Okay, let's rocket," Andros said as he raised his arm with his morpher on it. The other space rangers nodded and lifted their arms as well while Zhane pulled out his morpher from his pocket. They all typed in their codes for their powers and transformed into their space ranger forms. The metal clangs were getting louder and closer together and they weren't sure how much more the doors could take before they gave into whatever was attacking. Andros took out his spiral saber and waited along with the rest of the team who had also gotten their weapons out. After a few moments cracks began appearing on one of the doors and soon the door had been broken open and letting them flood into the room.

Carlos was the first to attack tripping some of the monsters up with his lunar lance and then slamming it down on a few of their chests. The other rangers began attacking as well, and a full-blown battle had broken out in a matter of seconds. Karone had also joined in the fight and was using her brother's astro blaster to help fight off the invading creatures. Cassie jumped up on top of one of their shoulders and kicked it forcefully to send herself forward as she fired her satellite stunner as a number of her enemies. Zhane and Andros were slashing through the crowd of enemies with their swords and were showing off their swords skills to the others slightly.

TJ kicked at one of their heads but it ducked so he used his other foot to kick them in the chest as he landed on the foot that he had kicked with first. He looked around at the chaos that was overtaking the ship and realised that someone wasn't in the group. He slashed a few of the creatures in front of his and turned to his companions. "I'm going to look for Alpha," He told them as he slashed as one of the attackers that had come rushing forward at him while he was talking. "I'm going with you," Cassie told him as he held one of the creatures in a headlock. TJ nodded at her as they both made their way to the door and began slashing and blasting their way through the hallway while made their way to the bridge.

As the other rangers continued to fight they heard a scream and all turned quickly to see that the group of attackers had grabbed her and were sinking their claws into her. After a few moments her screaming stopped and one of the group threw her over her shoulder. "NO KARONE," Zhane and Andros yelled at around about the same time. They both came running forward towards the one that now held Karone with their swords at the ready and anger coursing through them. They slashed threw the large group of creatures furiously and watched as the one with Karone vanished into the ground. "NOOOOO," Zhane yelled as he ran to the spot where they had been and slashed away some of the nearby enemies.

Zhane was distracted by the fact that Karone had just been captured and wasn't paying attention to the remaining enemies. They all began to leap at his in a few moments they all began to weigh him down, he fell to the ground and his sword slid away from him. He let out a yell of pain that snapped Andros out of his grieving and depressed state and having his sister capture by these weird invaders. He slashed at a the few that had tried to sneak up on him when he wasn't paying attention and then focused on the ones that were now attacking his best friend. He began slashing the ones that were piled up on the ground that were covering Zhane. "Hold on Zhane," He told him as he continued to force the things that were piled up on Zhane off him.

When he reached the bottom he was just in time to see his friend's head sink into the ground. He slammed his sword into the ground in anger and turned and began slashing violently at anything that stood in his way.

Cassie and TJ could just hear the sounds of screaming from the cafeteria and stopped sharply. Cassie fired a few more shots at the things that had teleported into the ship "We've gotta go help them," She said to him as she glanced back down the hallway.

TJ seemed torn on what to do; he kept glancing from one side of the hallway to the other. "I'll go back and help them you go and rescue Alpha," He told her as he held his Astro axe at the ready. Cassie nodded and ran up the hallway to the bridge while TJ made his way back to the other remaining rangers. He could hear screams and yells of pain as he ran; he slid into the room and saw that the creatures had caught the three other rangers and that they had all nearly passed out. He threw his axes at the ones that were holding onto Carlos and Andros and launched himself at the small group that had Ashley in their grasp. He watched as Ashley was slowly pulled into the ground in her nearly passed out state. He had been only feet away from her when it happened and had to quickly summersault to make sure that he would land on his feet. He glanced back to see that Carlos had just been able to get himself free and was now holding the Andros up.

"Is he okay?" TJ asked him as he pulled out his Astro blaster and threw Andros's other arm around his shoulders so that he could help Carlos carry him. "Come on we've gotta get him to the bridge," he told Carlos. "I hope Cassie's okay," he thought as he and Carlos dragged Andros through the hallways of the megaship.

"Come on wake up," Carlos said to him as he continued to drag him. They had to keep blasting creatures that came running forward at them.

Cassie had just been able to make it to the bridge in time to see some of the beings close in on Alpha. She fired a number of times and wiped out the small number that had been trying to capture her small robot companion.

"Cassie," Alpha said in surprise. "Thank goodness I was worried," Alpha told her.

"I'm just glad to see you're alright," Cassie replied happily.

"Cassie look out," The robot called out as one of the invaders got back to their feet and slashed at her. She quickly punched it in the stomach and pushed it far enough away for her to be able to blast it. It flew back in the explosion and slammed into the wall and landed on the ground hard and began to melt away like its fellows. More began to pile into the room and she soon found that she was out of her depth and with no were to run.


	5. The Guardians

Eric wandered out of the shop with two bottles of water and a few sandwiches in a plastic bag. Some of the nearby people see him and begin whispering among themselves, he knew that they were whispering because they recognized him as a silver guardian and as the quantum ranger. He made his way back to the truck where Wes was sitting with the window down as he watched people walking around the city. Eric opened the door and hoped into the driver's seat of the truck, he rummaged through the page slightly and handed him a bottle and a sandwich.

"You know these new recruits that just signed up are really starting to grind on my nerves," Eric told him as he opened up his bottle of water.

"Ah just give them time and they'll quiet down," Wes told him as he continued to look out his window. He had set his bottle in one of the cup holders and held his sandwich in his hand for a few seconds. He finally turned his head and opened up the container, he took out its contents and took a large bit out of it.

"Yeah well they better hurry up and settle down before I do something that we'll regret," He said to Wes with a slight hint of anger in his voice. He glanced at his watch and muttered in annoyance, he dusted his hands off slightly and then turned the key in the ignition. He pulled out their parking space and began to drive through the city streets. "It's been really quiet lately," He commented as he drove.

"Yeah well I can't say that I'm complaining, it's nice to get a break every now and again," Wes told him as he continued to eat his sandwich. He watched the streets carefully making sure that nothing was going on and occasionally glanced at the radio that they had installed in the truck. They usually got a call from one of the other silver guardians when something was happening but lately the radio had been unnerving silent.

"Yeah well I really don't like it," Eric told him simply. "I just keep remembering that old phrase, you know the calm before the storm," He said as he kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

"Aw that's just superstitious nonsense," Wes told him when he mentioned the phrase.

Suddenly lines of pure black creatures blocked the road in front of them, Eric the brake quickly and swerved the car quickly to avoid ramming into the lines of strange things. They then began bashing on Eric's car door and tried to force it open, they both ripped their seat beats off quickly as Wes opened his door and the two escaped to the street outside.

"You were saying," Eric said in a gloating tone of voice as the lines of warriors made their way towards the two lone fighters.

"Ok so maybe I was wrong," Wes said as he took a step back. He raised his arm, which had his morpher on it and glanced at Eric. "Your ready," He asked, he waited till he saw a nod from his friend and continued. "Time for Time force," He called as he activated his morpher. He heard as his friend yelled out quantum power and both morphed into the ranger forms within the blink of an eye.

They both charged forward towards the line of creatures and began to fight them with everything that they had. Eric had kneed of the creatures on the gut and thrown them to ground and then leapt into the air and kicked one of the creatures in the chest so that they went flying back and collided with some of its fellow attackers. Wes then delivered a swift kick in the back to one that had tried to sneak up on Eric and then spin kicked another to the ground.

"Chrono Sabers," Wes called out as his long clock hand like swords appeared in his hands. He then slashed some of his nearby attackers that were slowly closing in on him. He spotted some nearby citizens who were coming outside to investigate what was happening and he noticed that some of the creatures were attacking the citizens. "Eric go get them out of here," He ordered him as he slashed another of his attackers with his swords.

"You can't handle this many things on your own," He told him as he threw one of the creatures into a small group of them. He looked around at the small army of attackers that were filling the street that they were in. He saw that more and more were appearing every now and again.

"I'll be fine just get them out of here," He told him as he grabbed and twisted the arm of one of the nearby drones. He jumped up slightly and grabbed one of their necks with his feet and grabbed another neck with his hands that still had his weapons in them. He then forcibly spun both of them forcing them to the ground while he was able to land on his feet.

Eric glanced over to the citizens and then back to Wes, he sighed slightly and rushed through a gap in the gang of drones. He grabbed one of the attackers and forced them to let got of the citizen they were attacking. Eric then kicked another drone and grabbed the citizen and pulled him away from the creature that had attacked him. "Get back inside and hide somewhere safe," He told them in a commanding tone of voice. They thanked him a few times and then ran off down the alleyway that they had come from. Eric then began saving more of the citizens; he glanced over occasionally to see if Wes was holding up okay. When he had finally saved the last of the citizens he turned and rushed back into the crowd of enemies.

Wes suddenly felt one of them grab him and throw him to the ground and as he landed he saw a number of them group around him. Then a few seconds later he felt a number of their claws sink into him but he saw no blood come out of these wounds. He suddenly felt very light headed and passed out after a few moments; one of the creatures lifted him up and threw him over its shoulder.

"WES," Eric called out in shock and fear for his friend's well being. Eric quickly pulled out his Quantum defender and switched it into blaster mode and attempted to blast the creature that had Wes, but a number of the other stood in front of the blasts. The creature with Wes then suddenly melted into the ground with Wes and they both vanished without a trace. Eric blasted a few more of them to the ground and ran to where they had vanished and knelt down to feel the ground. It was solid and he had no way of following them. "NO," He shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground. He looked up to see that some more of them were closing in on him with their claws in the air. He lifted up his blaster and began to pull the trigger rapidly, he watched as they all began falling to the ground and then melting away.


	6. Safe and sound

Tommy suddenly felt like he was being pulled by some invisible force, it took him a few seconds to realize what was happening, and by the time he did he was already transported somewhere totally new. He'd been teleported, and from the sounds of it he wasn't the only one who had been brought to this odd place. He glanced around at all the people that were on the ground, they all looked pretty warn out and were all in ranger costumes. He spotted a number of suits that he recognized and quickly walked in front of all the gathered rangers. "Power down," He said, his black ranger armour then suddenly vanished so that he was standing his normal form in front of the gathered people.

After a few seconds some of the people got to their feet and powered down and then the rest followed suit. "Alright does anyone know what exactly is going on," He asked in a hurried tone of voice. He was occasionally glancing around at the room that they were all in every now and again. It was filled with a number of hi-tech gadgets and it had grey stonewalls, there was a few tables and chairs scattered around the room and there was two doors at either side of the room.

"Can someone help?! He's injured!" Carlos called before anyone got the chance to answer Tommy's question. He and TJ were still holding the unconscious body of Andros; he was the only figure that was still morphed because of the fact that he was unconscious. As soon as Carlos had finished telling the group that Andros was injured a number of the rangers rushed over to help him. They placed him on top of a nearby table and forcibly demorphed him. They gave him a once over to see that he had no flesh wounds, and they then checked and discovered that his heart was still beating and that he was still breathing as well.

"How long has been like this," Billy asked looking over Andros's again to make sure that they had not missed anything.

"For a few minutes," TJ explained as he took a step back from Andros so that the others could get a better look at him.

The figure on the table shot up quickly, and started gasping as though he had just awoken from a nightmare, which startled a number of the people that had been standing around the table at the time.

Cassie grabbed him quickly to keep him from jumping off the table. "Andros calm down we're alright, we're safe," She told him, as she held on to his arms in a comforting fashion. She hadn't seen him seem so freaked out in a long time.

"Where's Ashley," He asked worriedly as he looked through the small group of people in the room.

TJ and Carlos were silent and looked away hurriedly; they didn't want to tell their friend that they had been unable to rescue Ashley in time from the things that had attacked them. They both felt guilty for not being able to protect Zhane and Karone as well and they knew that Andros had just lost three of the people that he cared about the most.

When no one answered for a while Andros got off the table and pushed past some of the people and made his way for the door that was closest to him. It opened and he stormed away quickly, leaving everyone else in the room in silence. Cassie had tried to call out to him but TJ had tapped her shoulder and shook his head to tell her to leave him alone.

After a few minutes people began speaking again. Justin had wandered over to TJ, Carlos and Cassie; he hadn't seen them in a long time and had missed them a lot. "Hey Guys," He said to them with a smile in attempt to pretend like everything was okay and that nothing had happened.

Carlos smiled broadly when he saw Justin; he looked so different from the last time that he had seen him. He then got to his feet and pulled Justin into a strong embrace. "God, I haven't seen you in so long, wow, you've grown so much," he told him as he hugged him. After a few seconds he let go and smiled at him, they had been very close during their days as rangers together and they were almost like brothers but when he had went into space they had lost contact with each other. "So what have you been up to," He asked him with a smile.

"Yeah I have grown a bit," he replied happily as he thought about how much smaller he had been when they were both turbo rangers. "Yeah you've changed quite a bit yourself, is that some grey hair," He said jokingly to Carlos. "Well I've just been in college," He said simply.

Carlos's hand quickly shot up to his hair before he realised that Justin has just been joking around with him. "Hey man, don't even joke about that," he said with a small laugh. "Well why am I not surprised that you're already in college," he said to him while patting him on the shoulder in congratulation.

Tommy had been speaking with Jason, Billy, Tanya and Adam in the corner on their own. He was happy to get to see them again but she wished that he could have seen them under better circumstances that the one that they were in. Adam seemed to be in a bit of pain but he wouldn't let anyone take a look at his shoulder. "So we were all attacked by the same creatures," Tommy said as he looked at the four other rangers. They nodded at him and they were all silent for a moment.

"That's not even the weirdest part," Adam said after a moment of silence. They all turned and looked at him when he said this, he suddenly took out his morpher and held it for all of them to see. "My power coin was cracked," He told them simply. "Then today I found it and it was perfectly intact and there wasn't a scratch on it," He added as he lowered his arm and put away his morpher again.

Billy nodded in agreement and pulled out his morpher and looked at it. "Yes it's totally impossible," He said to them. "My triceratops coin was cracked beyond use and I didn't bring it with me when I left for Aquatar," He told them in a low tone so that he was sure that none of the other rangers outside of their circle could hear what he was saying. "But today I found my morpher and we were all attacked by creatures that seemed too completely black and don't show any form of emotion," He added.

"Did they capture the Aquatar rangers as well," Tanya asked him even though it was quite obvious what the answer was.

"Yes unfortunately the Aquatar Rangers were overpowered by the overwhelming amount of creatures that attacked us, I was barely able to stay free," He told them sadly as he looked at the floor.

"So when do you think whoever brought us here is going to show themselves," Jason asked them all trying to take Billy's mind off that fate of the Aquatar Rangers.

"I don't know but I hope it's soon, I don't like waiting here," Tommy told him. "Anything could be happening out there and we wouldn't know," he added.

Conner and the rest of the Dino Thunder rangers except for Tommy had found some people that they had actually met before and began talking to them. They had found Hunter, Blake, Tori and Cam and began talking to them when Dr. Oliver had left them to go talk to some of his old friends. They found out that Shane and Dustin had been caught off guard and captured by the weird beings that had been attacking all the other rangers. They also learned that a large number of the ninja students had also been captured and only a few had managed to escape from the school grounds in time.

Cam had been very quiet for most of the conversation because his father had been one of the many who had been captured. The others had tried to get him to talk but he had mainly answered with one-word answers.

"Well I had been at the Thunder academy when I went back to my office and my morpher had been left on my desk," Hunter said explaining how he had received his morpher again. The other Ninja storm ranger's stories had been similar and all led to the same conclusion. "Then I headed to the wind academy and everything was in chaos, Shane and Dustin were already gone and they were all struggling to keep up with the things that were attacking," He explained.

"Well we we're just walking around hanging out around the city when these things just appeared out of no were," Trent told them after they had finished explaining what had happened to them. "Yeah and we couldn't even morph until we were sure that no one was watching us," Kira added as she rubbed her arm which she had hurt during the fight.

Everyone in the room's head turned when they heard the door open and watched as Andros walked back into the room. He wasn't looking at anyone and was trying to hide his face from the people who were looking at him. He quickly made his way over to a seat and sat down.

Suddenly the room's lights shut off and thin beams of lights covered the bodies of everyone in the room. A large screen at the front of the room lit up and began making a list of names.

Thomas Oliver

Adam Park

Jason Lee Scott

William Cranston

Tanya Sloan

Justin Stewart

Carlos Vallertes

Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson

Cassie Chan

Andros

Eric Myers

Talyor Earhardt

Max Cooper

Alyssa Enrile

Tori Hanson

Hunter Bradly

Blake Bradly

Cam Watanabe

Connor Mc Knight

Ethan James

Kira Ford

Trent Frednandez

"Would Thomas Oliver, Adam Park, Jason Lee Scott, William Cranston and Tanya Sloan please enter the door to the left," A computerized voice said in a emotionless tone. As it spoke, the other door that Andros hadn't gone through opened up. The five looked at each other for a few moments giving suspious glances towards the door.

"Can we really trust this thing," Tanya asked as she watched the door carefully

"I don't know for sure but it did save us," Tommy replied as he slowly walked towards the door. Everyone in the room was watching as he made his way to the door. He slowly took a steo through the door and glnaced back at the four other selected rangers. "I think its safe," He told them as he walked in. Then slowly the other four made their ways towards the door.


	7. Like old times

It had been a few minutes since Tommy and the others had gone through the door, and the others who had been left in the other room were becoming worried. They were all still a tad jumpy from being attacked earlier. One of the only ones that was still calm was Connor. He had been sparing with Hunter while the other Dino Thunder and Ninja storm rangers chatted amongst themselves, expect for Cam who had remained silent. The rest of the ninja rangers knew that he was worried about his father and the others that were captured and that he would soon began speaking to them all soon.

Hunter slashed as Connor with his Thunder staff but Conner was able to block in time with his Tyranno Staff. "Hey am I too quick for you," Hunter told him jokingly as he put pressure down on his Thunder staff so that it got closer and closer to Connor.

Connor laughed a little and moved slightly while lowering his staff, this caused Hunter's weapon to miss him by a few inches. "Oh yeah you're far to quick for me," Connor said sarcastically with a smile that was hidden behind his helmet. He then used his super speed and in a matter of seconds he was behind Hunter. This caught Hunter by surprise, which gave Connor a large opening to slash him with his staff. Within a matter of seconds Connor had knocked him to the ground and placed the tip of his staff on Hunter's back as he lay on the ground.

"Not bad," Hunter told him as he got to his feet and demorphed. "You've gotten better since the last time," He added.

Eric had been speaking to Alyssa, Max and Taylor as they were just about the only people that he knew left in the room. He hadn't seen them all in a while and when he began talking to them he had gotten into a bit of an argument with Taylor about what was going on and whether they should trust who had brought them here, but now they had stopped arguing that had begun talking about what their attacks were like.

Max had explained what had happened and how Danny had been captured while saving a little girl from the creatures.

"We'll get them all back," Alyssa said to them all in a reassuring tone.

Then the door that the other rangers had left from had unexpectedly opened. Everyone was startled by this and their heads turned quickly to look at the door, they watched at the five who had been called into the room came back in. Everyone was silent for a few seconds until Justin got up the courage to ask, "What happened,"

"Well, we found out a little on what was going on but not a lot… it seems our mysterious host seems to want to keep us mainly in the dark," Tommy explained to all those that were assembled. "First off he gave us some information on what we're fighting," He told them. This grabbed the attentions of everyone in the room as they waited for Tommy to tell them some more information. "The things that attacked us are called Kaitens and they are created from the energy of their master who goes by the name of Gyox," he told them.

"Kaitens are mainly solid expect for when the attack you with their claws, at this point they will make their claws tangible and will try and sink them into you," He added. "This will allow them to spread their energy through the body which can result in feeling extremely weak and ill at the same time, because their energy reacts negatively with the human body," He explained to them all in the simplest of terms that so everyone could understand what he was saying.

"The person who brought us here tried to stop Gyox, but failed so he used most of his remaining power to restore a number of your powers," Tommy told them all with a disheartened look on his face. "And now Gyox is capturing us one by one and draining all our ranger powers weather they were given to us by our host or if they already had it," He told them while still holding his disheartened look.

"So what do we do," Trent asked his teacher in an inquisitive tone.

"We're going to try and track down the others," he answered him with a smile.

"Billy and few of you will be working on a way of tracking the signals coming from their morphers so that we can figure out were they're being held," he told them as he glanced at some of the more technologically gifted in the room.

"The rest of us will be helping too--," Tommy told them but before he was able to finish his sentence a loud alarm started to ring out through the room. One of the screens flashed on to show a live feed of Kaitens attacking a city. "No way," A number of the crowd said as they looked at the familiar place that seemed to have stayed the same since many of them had left.

"Where is that," Hunter asked them after they spoke.

"Its Angel Grove," Jason replied as he stood staring at the screen in surprise.

"Where," Hunter replied in confusion.

"Where me, Billy, Tommy and a load of others fought for most of our power ranger years and were some of us lived for most of our lives," Jason explained to him as he watched the screen. "We've gotta go out there," He told them.

"Why are they even attacking there?" Tori asked as he watched the Kaitens cause destruction.

"They must know that Angel Grove's were it all started," Tanya explained.

"Come on we've gotta help those people, they're in danger," Jason said as he looked away from the computer screen.

"We can't just go out there, it's a trap to lure us out," Blake said laughing slightly that Jason wanted to go out there and fight.

"I know, but if we don't then all those people are going to be killed by those things," Jason told him fiercely as he looked around at some of the computer consoles. "Billy do you have any idea how to teleport us," he asked his old friend.

"It'll take me a few seconds to get acquainted with the controls and be able to reconfigure the signal to the coordinates," he replied as he hurried over to the computer and began pressing buttons and making maps appear up on screen.

Tommy was impressed at how quickly Billy was mastering this new computer, he supposed that he must have come across and number of weird and odd machines while he was on Aquatar. "Alright Justin, Ethan, Cam, I want you three to stay behind and help Billy with building a tracker," He ordered. Ethan nodded at him while Cam just stood there for a moment. Justin was about to argue but Tommy gave him a stern look that told him not to argue with him. "Okay everyone else is coming with me," He commanded. "Stick close together and watch each others backs, don't be afraid to ask for help and make sure to keep your eyes and ears open," He advised them as he took out his morphers key.

"Just like old times, bro," Jason said as he smiled at his old friend.

Tommy just smiled back and then called out "Its morphing time!" This alerted the other rangers and the room was filled with a number of morphing calls and was eclipsed in light. After the light died down there stood most of the remaining team in their ranger forms.

"Alright I'm teleporting you all now," Billy told him as he hit a button on the keyboard.

A number of multi coloured lights appeared on the live feed, which was then suddenly replaced by the rangers who'd been teleported.

"Good luck guys," Justin said as he watched the live feed.


	8. The Big Brains

(Ahhhh I'm so very sorry about how long it took me to get this next chapter up, I've just been so very busy, I've been trying to get a trailer uploaded for the fanfic but its not loading for some reason

EDIT: Finally got the trailer loaded up **www dot youtube dot co dot uk./watch?vbiFu17gs5-c **feel free to check it out and rate it, no bad comments though cause after what I went through to get the bloody thing up I'm just about ready to murder :P, if the link isn't working on this page try the first one on the first page)

Justin's eyes kept on being drawn back to the screen that showed his fellow rangers fighting against the army of Kaitens that were swarming through the streets of Angel Grove. He wanted to be out there fighting beside the others, but Tommy had told him that he to stay and help the others build a device to find the missing rangers. He sighed slightly to himself and ran one of his hands through his hair; he spotted someone standing near him out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head to get a better look at him. He was a teenager around the same age as him; he had a blue triceratops morpher strapped around his wrist. It looked around the same style as Tommy's new morpher and Justin could remember the guys costume being like Tommy's as well, so it didn't take a genius like him to work out that they were part of the same team.

"Sooooooooo," He said, dragging the word out to alert Ethan that he was talking to him. "You must be part of Tommy's new crew then," Justin commented while nodding towards the morpher on the Ethan's wrist.

Ethan jumped, startled slightly when Justin had suddenly began talking to him, but after a moment he calmed himself down. "Ummm…. Do you mean Dr. Oliver?" he asked him in a slightly confused tone. He wasn't used to hearing Tommy called by his first name.

Justin was silent for a moment but then abruptly burst into fits of laughter. "Dr. Oliver," He said to him through the fits of laughter. "Sorry that is the first time I've heard that," He explained as he wiped his eyes and finally stopped laughing. "Never thought that guy end up as a teacher," He told him setting his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "You know I went to school with him," He asked him with a grin. "I beat him in a lot of tests," He added still with that grin on his face.

"If you boys are finished Mr. Cranston needs a hand with the device," Cam said from behind them. He was giving them a stern look as he held a screwdriver in one of his hands.

"Damn, you're both far too formal," Justin muttered as he went back to work on the device. "Please will you all just call me Justin don't ever call me Mr. Stewart" He told them as he began working on some the circuits.

A loud sigh rang out through the room and the three younger rangers turned to look at their senior who had wrapped his hands together and put them behind his head. "The output signal is far too weak," He told them as he looked towards the screen that still showed the rangers fighting. "It can barely pick up everyone in Angel Grove," He explained.

"What are we gonna do?" Ethan asked him quickly, the fear was obvious from the sound of his voice.

"I need a transmission dish," He told them. "We'd need a megazord to move it though, the teleporter isn't strong enough to lift it by itself," He added. "Ethan can you get in touch with the rest of your team and form your megazord?" He asked him. He was guessing that they had a megazord cause every team he'd ever seen had always had a megazord of some shape or form.

"Right," Ethan said as he raised his hand and held a button on his morpher. "Guys come in, we need the megazord right now," He said into the morpher. Suddenly the morphers mouth opened and young man's voice was heard. "Ethan we're really busy," The voice said hurriedly as he threw a few punches and kicks. "None of us can go anywhere," He yelled. "We're really outnumbered and I think they'll capture everyone if we leave," He added as was thrown back and let out a yell of agony. Ethan's hand fell back down to his side "What are we gonna do now?" he said as he took a few steps to his left and sat down on a chair.

"There has to be something we can do," Justin said looking at each of them in turn. "Is there any zord that you can pilot on your own," He asked Ethan who was sitting on the table.

"Only the triceratops but it won't be able to lift anything," Ethan replied while staring at his feet.

"Hold on a second," Cam said abruptly. "I had been working on a way to restore the portal to the Samurai star megazord encase we ever needed it again," He told them; a smile was slowly appearing on his face. "I'd never gotten the chance to find a power source or a strong enough computer but I think with your help and with my powers restored we can do it easily," He said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Justin yelled in excitement as he raised his arms up in the air in triumph. "Well let's get going," He said excitedly rubbing his hand together.

"Wait it's going to be dangerous the Kaitens were easily able to get through the defenses there," Cam warned him as Justin had walked over to the teleportation computer.

"Ahhh, this just keeps getting better and better," Justin replied, he was almost ready to jump around from glee. "Finally some action I was starting to get bored," He told them with a small laugh as he looked at some of the keys on the computer. "Hey Billy… can you… um… do that whole teleporting thing," He asked with a nervous laugh.

"Alright but remember everyone stick close and at the first sign of danger shout to alert everyone else," He said as he quickly shifted over towards the computer and began hitting and number of buttons. "Cam I need you to type in the coordinates of your base so we can teleport," He moved out of the way so that Cam could type it all in. After a few seconds of Cam typing, Billy moved over to the centre of the room.

"Everyone stand in the centre of the room," He told them as they all moved to comply. "It's on a timer you've only got a few seconds," He added.

The three others rushed into the centre and stood behind him; they felt their bodies being tugged by unseen force and were then teleported to the ninja storm rangers destroyed base.

Cam looked depressed as he walked over some of the rubble and destroyed equipment that lay on the floors of the base. "It took me a few weeks to get everything back to normal after Lothor destroyed most of it when he came to abduct me," He commented. "Even with Cyber-Cam's help," He added as he lifted a computer screen that had a large slash mark through most of it. He sighed slightly and walked to a wall with a number of books on it. Some of the books had fallen on the ground and some had been ripped apart during the battle. He lifted some more books and threw them to the ground and pulled out a small metal box that had been hidden behind them. "It just needs to link up to a computer that can handle all the data and then I should be able to use the Samurai amulet to reopen the portal," He told them a hint of triumph in his voice.

Before Cam got a chance to move again a number of black flashes surrounded the room, then within seconds the room was flooded with Kaitens. The ones nearest to Cam began slashing at him and attempting to steal the box from him. "Justin catch," He yelled as he threw the box over to Justin.

Justin caught the box and kicked a Kaiten in the chest while he did a one handed summersault over a table. "You guys ready?" He asked as he revealed his turbo key with his free hand.

The rest nodded and pulled out there morphers. They shouted out their morphing calls and had changed within seconds.

"Alright let's party," Justin said as he threw the box back into the air. "Shift into Turbo," He yelled as his morpher reappeared on his arm and he did the odd hand motion that remembered so clearly from his times as the blue turbo ranger. He turned the key and had shifted into his turbo ranger form before the box had even hit the floor. He grabbed it while was still in mid air and pulled out his turbo blaster and began firing at the crowd of enemies that were climbing on the table and slashing at him. He jumped onto one of their shoulders and laughed. "Thanks I needed a lift," He told him as he held the box teasing in front of the Kaitens face, he moved it swiftly when the Kaiten tried to grab it. "Ah ah ah, naughty, naughty… this is mine, not yours," He told him as he kicked the Kaiten to the ground.

Cam was slashing through the gang of Kaitens that had surrounded him when they had attempted to get the box off him. He kicked one, and it knocked down a line of others that had been behind it. "Mr. Cranston we need to get back to base," He yelled as he slashed at Kaiten that had been behind him.

"I have to teleport back so that I can teleport the rest of you," He explained as he lowered his hand to the morpher around his waist. "Hold on so I can reconfigure the teleportation machine to return you to the command centre," He told them just before he teleported away.

"Ahhh, he better hurry or I'll end up getting worn out from beating all these Kaitens," Justin said as he crouched and slide kicked a number of them so that they fell to the ground. "I need to pace myself," He added with a laugh as he flipped over one that had attempted to ram into him. It crashed in a crowd of its allies and they went tumbling to the floor

"I don't know how you can make so many jokes when were in a situation like this," Ethan told him as threw one of his enemies into a wall.

"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan," Justin said in the tone that you would use if you were speaking to a child. "What fun would saving the world be if you weren't allowed to tell a joke every now and again," He asked sarcastically as he jumped on one of the Kaitens backs and started tapping it repeated with his free hand.

The three then felt the same tug as before and landed rather bumpily back at the base.

"Sorry about that I had to reconfigure the controls in a hurry so I couldn't make sure that it was going to be a gentle teleportation," He explained as he demorphed and looked at the rest of the small group of rangers who were on the ground.

"Yeah, well next time wait a few more seconds and make it a little easier on us," Justin said in a whinny voice as he set the box on the table and demorphed. "Alright Cam my friend," He said while tapping the box. "How about we get this megazord of yours back so that we can go grab a big transmission disk," He said as he sat down next the box.

Cam demorphed and held his ball shaped morpher in his hand as he walked over to the table and typed a code into the keypad on the box. The box flipped open to reveal a small device that a small keypad attached to it and had a small screen on the centre, there was a small usb outlet at the top and box with a large hole in it at the side, it was meant for a battery of some sort.

"Alright if I can link this up to the main computer and with the power of my amulet I should be able to reopen the portal to the Samurai Star Megazord," he explained to them as he took the device over to the computer. He and Billy began fiddling with wires until they found the one they wanted, the screen of the device flickered on and Cam smiled. "This computer should work fine, its more advanced than the one we had back at Ninja ops," He said as he lifted up his Amulet and placed it within the compartment. He pressed a few buttons on the device's keypad and a metal plate closed over and covered the amulet from sight. "Here goes nothing," He whispered as he pressed one final button.

"Okay that should do it," He said, as he made his way to the door that lead to the outside. He turned when he realised that he nearly forgotten his Amulet, he typed into the keypad again and took it out of the compartment. He remorphed quickly and ran outside. Justin and Ethan ran after him to see if anything had happened. They ran out and saw that a large portal had formed outside in the desert that the base was located in. Cam ran over to the portal and quickly disappeared into it. Justin and Ethan stood in awe and stared at the portal in amazement. They waited for a few seconds when the sound of machine parts starting up began to emit from the portal and large green chopper like zord flew out from the portal.

Justin and Ethan let out yells of excitement as they watched the chopper fly off into the sky. A voice could be heard from their communicators and the raised it to their ears so that they could hear it better. "Okay guys send me the coordinates nearest transmission disk and I'll bring it back for you," Cam's voice told them with pride.

Billy let a small laugh out as he sat by the computer, he was glad that they had been able to get a megazord or they wouldn't be able to get the transmission disk. "Cam, I'm sending you the coordinates of the nearest one I know of," He told him as he begun typing.


End file.
